Latin and Greek
by Aldira
Summary: Stranded in New York while being chased by a Minotaur was not how Harry planned to spend Christmas break. Camp Half-Blood? Demigod? Him? No, his parents were James Potter and Lily Evans. Right? Future slash.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and Rick Riordan, author of the Percy Jackson series.

Warnings: future slash, meaning boyxboy, Harry Potter timeline is shifted forwards

Note: Takes place during the _Titan's Curse_ and the _Goblet of Fire_.

**Latin and Greek**

Harry sighed, setting down his heavy trunk to ease his aching muscles before lifting it once more with a grunt to continue his grueling task. He repeated this process multiple times until he finally caved in and collapsed on top of the smooth wooden surface.

"Merlin, help me," muttered Harry, wondering if he should rummage through the worn fabric he called a backpack for a quick snack. He breathed in the salty scent of the ocean, deciding it smelled much better here than when he had first arrived at the airport. Though that was to be expected since smoke of all kinds was the norm in the Big Apple. It was nearing Christmas and the sheer amount of people present was alarming. Many times he was almost separated from the Dursleys. It was like they were doing it on purpose, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

How long would it be until he got there? The brunet has been walking with this enormous weight for who knows how long. He didn't mean to get kicked out of his uncle's car. But he would do it again if it meant defending his godfather's name. His green eyes flashed poisonously when he remembered his whale of an uncle insulting and degrading Sirius. Harry knew he had to protect his father figure, but maybe shouting back at Vernon wasn't his brightest of moments. So here he was. Walking down a deserted road, heading in the direction his family had sped off to. He had a vague idea of the beach house his aunt had described to Dudley. But it was just that. Descriptions. No idea where it was located whatsoever. And that's where the problem lay. Time was an issue, too. Although it was just before noon, he wanted to arrive there before night fall. Now, that seems like just enough time to get to his destination, but since Harry had no inkling of where it was located, how far it even was from here, and quipped with his horrible direction sense, this was basically a lost cause. Almost like Ron and Harry working on a project without Hermione.

A sudden growling sound came from his left, making him freeze. His heartbeat sped up rapidly.

_Please be a dog. Please be a fluffy, cute dog. _He knew, however, that dogs can't make that sort of snarl. It was just his luck that a werewolf would find him. Slowly turning his head to the source of the sound, bracing for scowling teeth to greet him, Harry gaped when a different creature stood not far from where he sat.

Well, it was to be expected a werewolf would't be out in broad daylight with the full moon a few days away. But he seriously wasn't expecting a freaking Minotaur of all things to be staring at him like he was a piece of meat. And was it wearing Fruit of the Loom underwear? He snapped out of his thoughts when it stepped forwards suddenly. Harry eyed the beast warily, catching sight of the bared yellow teeth and pointed horns.

_My wand's in my trunk. I can't get it out in time. _

That left only one option: run.

Harry jumped up, grabbed his trunk, and ran as fast as he could away from the Minotaur.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ he chanted in his head, practically hearing 's voice chastising him for his language. But really, being unwillingly chosen as a Hogwarts Champion and getting chased by a Minotaur?

_Best Christmas gift ever!_ he cheered sarcastically.

The trunk seemed to have gained even more weight, slowly slipping from his fingers. He hiked it up and glanced behind to see the creature gaining ground. Harry whipped his head around, sprinting with renewed vigor as he heard it give a heart stopping roar.

_I can't keep going like this. I need my wand. _His eyes darted wildly around, looking for anything that could help buy him time. Spotting a hill to his left, he veered sharply in that direction and threw his body forward, working his legs as fast as he could. Once at the top, Harry dropped to his knees and flung the lid of his trunk open, frantically jerking his head up to check the Minotaur's rapid progress up. Tearing through his possessions carelessly, he snatched his wand and closed his trunk with a click, shoving the heavy load down the hill, dragging the beast along for the descent. With a furious bellow, it started climbing once more after tossing the trunk aside, moving faster than ever before. Just as Harry was about to cast a spell, silver arrows shot out from behind him and pierced the Minotaur, turning him into a shower of dust.

"Huh, and thou call this place safe," a contemptuous voice spoke. Harry turned to see a beautiful, dark haired girl make her silver bow disappear. An attractive boy with sea green eyes standing next to her with a sword in his hand scratched the back of his neck almost sheepishly.

"It is safe!" he insisted. "You just need to cross the pine tree."

The girl scoffed, not believing what the other teen was saying. Harry stared at them until a centaur strode forwards. He sagged a little in relief. Centaurs. He could deal with centaurs. They were familiar. But why did Harry have a feeling that his life just got ten times more difficult.


End file.
